Ojek hyung, Saranghae!
by eternalkuro
Summary: Hampir terlambat dan harus naik ojek, itulah yang Jaejoong alami. Tapi siapa yang sangka jika tukang ojeknya sangat tampan dan membuatnya terpesona. /YunJae/


Title: **Ojek Hyung, Saranghae!**

Cast:

Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin (TVXQ)

Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (JYJ of TVXQ)

Kim Heechul (Super Junior)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Humor

**Warning: **BL, yaoi, shounen-ai

.

.

.

.

.

"Huaaaa! Joongie terlambat"

Terdengar teriakan yang cukup menggemparkan dari sebuah kamar, Kim Jaejoong atau biasa dipanggil Joongie namja cantik yang kadar kecantikannya melebihi yeoja berteriak super heboh saat matanya menatap jam weker yang terletak di atas meja nakas. Dan dengan kecepatan bagai seorang ninja Jaejoong segera menuju kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual mandi kilat.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru bahkan sampai melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus, Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depan meja makan lalu menjatuhkan buttnya ke kursi dan menikmati sarapannya dengan terburu-buru. Umma Jaejoong Kim Heechul, menatap ilfil pada anak semata wayangnya yang sedang melahap roti bakar seperti orang kesurupan, sedangkan sang appa Kim Hankyung sudah berangkat lebih dulu karena ada rapat direksi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih pelan? Mau mati tersedak?" kata-kata pedas dari seorang Kim Heechul mengalir bagai air sungai.

"Halah hummha hendiri hidak hembangunkan khu" ucap Jaejoong dengan mulut penuh roti.

Bletak

Sebuah jitakan manis bersarang di kepala Jaejoong, dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah Kim Heechul si Cinderela yang lebih mirip ibu tiri.

"Uhuk uhuk umma uhuk mau membunuhku?"

"Salahmu sendiri berbicara dengan mulut penuh, jorok" pedasnya ucapan Heechul tak lupa ia memberikan segelas susu pada anak tercintanya yang mewarisi kecantikan dirinya.

"Joongie buru-buru umma, joongie terlambat..." gerutu Jaejoong lalu mengenggak habis susunya "...umma tega sekali tidak membangunkanku"

"Umma sudah membangunkanmu, tapi kau saja yang tidur seperti kerbau pingsan"

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibir merahnya, tanda ia sedang kesal. Percuma membalas ucapan ummanya yang seperti ibu tiri Cinderela, bisa dipastikan langsung kalah telak.

"Ya sudah Joongie berangkat"

"Sebaiknya kau cepat sebelum terlambat"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat pandangannya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Heechul. Jam tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit, itu artinya dia harus tiba di sekolah dalam waktu 15 menit jika tidak ingin terlambat.

"Huaaa! Umma bagaimana ini, appa mana?"

"Appa sudah berangkat dari tadi, kau naik ojek saja"

"Ojek?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya imut sambil mengerjapkan mata.

"Kau lupa jika motor kesayanganmu sedang dibengkel, cepat pergi sebelum terlambat..." Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong "...atau kau mau membolos eoh?"

"An-aniya" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya gugup saat melihat seringai iblis di wajah ummanya.

"Good, pergilah ke pangkalan ojek di ujung gang, minta Han ahjussi mengantarkanmu dan bilang padanya umma yang akan membayarnya"

"Ne..."

.

.

Haah, entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas pagi ini. Orang bilang kebahagian akan menjauh jika kau terlalu banyak menghela nafas di pagi hari, tapi ini kulakukan karena mulai hari ini selamat tinggal motor sport kebanggaanku, juga uang jajanku yang dipotong appa cuma karena ketahuan balapan liar semalam, seperti tidak pernah muda saja.

Kujalankan pelan skuter bututku ke arah pangkalan ojek di depan gang Belero, bukan aku bukan ingin mengojek. Mau ditaruh di mana wajah tampanku yang bahkan mengalahkan ketampanan appaku sendiri, Jung Jihoon yang kata umma menjadi incaran yeoja saat masih kuliah dulu. Hell yeah, aku pun mengalami hal serupa, menjadi incaran para yeoja. Khukhukhukhu, siapapun pasti tidak ada yang dapat menolak pesona Jung Yunho. Narsis? Hei narsis adalah nama tengahku.

Akhirnya aku pun tiba di pangkalan ojek gang Bolero, tumben sekali sepi biasanya Han ahjussi dan teman-temannya berkumpul disini. Kau pasti heran kenapa aku bisa tahu, baiklah tapi ini rahasia. Han ahjussi dan temannya adalah patnerku saat bermain gaple saat suntuk dan biasanya taruhannya sebungkus rokok. Segera saja kutempelkan butt sexy-ku pada bangku kayu setelah sebelumnya kuparkirkan skuterku asal. Si tiang perut karet pasti bakal tertawa bahagia jika dia melihat motorku berubah nista seperti belalang tempur dalam artian sebenarnya. Dan ingatkanku untuk mencekik leher Choi Siwon si kuda liar yang dengan mulut embernya mengadu pada appa bahwa aku ikut balapan liar, padahal adik sepupunya si alien Seunghyun ikut bersamaku.

Aahhhh~ lebih baik aku tidur sebentar, toh jadwal kuliahku masih 2 jam lagi.

.

"Han ahjussi, Han ahjussi antarkan Joongie jebal" ucap Jaejoong tak lupa menarik-narik lengan namja yang sedang tertidur di pangkalan ojek.

"..."

"Han ahjussi, antarkan Joongie. Joongie hampir terlambat" Jaejoong semakin kencang menarik lengan yang menurutnya adalah Han ahjussi.

"Berisik! Aku ngantuk, biarkan aku tidur dan jangan tarik-tarik tangan kerenku nanti bisa copot" Sembur Yunho pada orang yang terus saja menarik-narik tangannya.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget karena mendapat semburan dari namja tampan dihadapannya, bahkan dirinya terpesona pada si mata musang hingga lupa berkedip. Begitupun juga dengan Yunho yang terpesona pada sosok cantik dihadapannya, bahkan berfikir jika sosok dihadapannya merupakan malaikat yang turun dari surga.

"Ahjussi, antarkan Joongie ne. Joongie hampir terlambat" tak lupa Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, elephant eyes attack.

"Yak! siapa yang kau panggil ahjussi?" Yunho langsung tersadar saat dirinya dipanggil ahjussi oleh mahluk cantik di depannya.

"Ahjussi lah, masa Changchang boneka gajah kesayangan joongie" tunjuk Jaejoong ke wajah Yunho.

Demi semua koleksi video yadong milik Changmin adiknya yang sering dia tonton, Yunho merasa harga dirinya jatuh saat ada yang memanggilnya ahjussi. Hello~ usianya baru 20 tahun dan wajahnya belum berkeriput, jadi jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan nista 'Ahjussi'.

"Dengar ya nona cantik, usiaku baru 20 tahun dan wajahku yang tampan ini jauh dari kata ahjussi"

"Siapa yang ahjussi sebut cantik? Aku ini namja, N-A-M-J-A! Jadi aku tampan" dengus Jaejoong tak lupa memberi penekanan pada kata namja.

"Benarkah?..." Yunho tidak percaya jika sosok di hadapannya adalah namja.

"Apa Joongie harus menunjukan 'adik' Joongie pada ahjussi?"

"Mwo?" Yunho sedikit syok mendengar ucapan menantang dari Jaejoong.

"Aaahhh! Ahjussi menghabiskan waktu Joongie, Joongie bisa terlambat dan jika umma tahu tamat riwayat Joongie hueeee" Jaejoong syok saat melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya lalu menangis lebay, maklumlah tinggal 10 menit lagi sebelum gerbang sekolahnya ditutup.

"Baiklah akan kuantar kau, jadi berhentilah menangis dan memanggilku ahjussi. Panggil aku hyung, arra?"

"Arraseo... uhmmm~ nama hyung siapa?"

"Yunho, Jung Yunho. Kau bisa memanggilku Yunho hyung, namamu siapa?"

"Jadi hyung bukan Han ahjussi?" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata bulat dan berkedip lucu.

"Te-tentu saja bukan, ce-cepatlah naik" perintah Yunho saat tersadar dari pesona Jaejoong.

Yunho merasakan pergerakan di jok belakangnya, menandakan jika namja cantik tersebut telah duduk di posisi nyaman.

"Pengangan ne, aku akan ngebut. Eng..."

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Tapi hyung bisa memanggilku Joongie, oh ya hyung antar Joongie ke Shinki high school ne" ucap Jaejoong menyadari maksud Yunho lalu berpegangan erat pada pinggang Yunho agar tidak jatuh saat Yunho bilang dia akan ngebut.

'Jaejoongie, nama yang cantik. Secantik orangnya, ani mempesona' ucap Yunho dalam hati tak lupa tersenyum penuh arti, jika wajahnya tidak tertutup kaca depan helm-nya dan dilihat oleh yeoja, bisa dipastikan yeoja tersebut akan pingsan kehabisan darah dan dikelilingi oleh genangan darahnya sendiri, horor.

Sebenarnya jarak rumah dan sekolah Jaejoong tidak terlalu jauh, sekitar 10 menit jika berkendara dengan kecepatan sedang, ingat 10 menit kecepatan sedang. Situasi saat ini adalah kurang dari 10 menit, itu semua akibat perdebatan tidak penting antara gajah dan beruang, ani Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Ckiiiit

Dugh

"Aaawww!" erangan halus keluar dari mulut Jaejoong saat dahi mulusnya berciuman mesra dengan helm Yunho.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Appo, hyung kalo ngerem kira-kira dong. Bilang dulu biar dahi mulusku tidak mencium helm hyung" protes Jaejoong dengan bibir dipoutkan dan tak lupa mengelus dahi mulusnya yang sedikit ternoda hingga sedikit membiru.

Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan, entah Yunho yang memacu skuter bututnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan berterimakasihlah pada skill balapnya yang terlatih di setiap balapan liar yang sering Yunho lakukan sehingga bisa tiba di Sekolah Jaejoong hanya dalam waktu 8 menit tanpa kekurangan satu apapun kecuali rem mendadak yang barusan ia lakukan. Atau salahkan Jaejoong karena bangun terlambat sehingga membuatnya hampir telat yang disebabkan Jaejoong bergadang sampai jam 1 malam cuma untuk menonton pertandingan bola yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti, semua itu karena dia taruhan dengan Junsu, dan ternyata dia kalah.

"Yunho hyung, ongkosnya minta pada umma. Oh ya besok antarkan Joongie lagi ne, selama seminggu motor Joongie sakit dan dirawat di bengkel"

"Ne, cepatlah kau masuk. Pintu gerbangnya segera ditutup" tunjuk Yunho ke arah gerbang sekolah Jaejoong. Yunho memang hanya mengantarkan Jaejoong sampai depan pintu gerbang, karena dia agak malas masuk ke kawasan remaja labil yang mungkin saja akan berteriak histeris karena melihat wajah tampannya yang mirip leader TVXQ.

"Mwo" Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat Kang ahjussi sedang berusaha menutup pintu gerbang "Andwaeee! ahjussi jangan ditutup, Joongie belum masuk"

Dengan kecepatan ninja yang entah dari mana Jaejoong pelajari, dia berhasil melewati pintu gerbang tersebut.

Greek

Sepertinya ada yang aneh, saat Jaejoong akan melangkah kaki kirinya tidak bisa digerakan. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong pun menoleh, dan seketika matanya membulat.

"Huwaaaa! Kang ahjussi jahat, kaki Joongie dijepit pintu" ucap Jaejoong menarik-narik kaki kirinya yang terjepit diantara pintu sehingga telapak kakinya masih berada di luar.

"Mwo? mianhae Jaejoong-ah" ucap Kang ahjussi lalu menggeser pintu agar kaki Jaejoong bisa ditarik kedalam.

Setelah kaki Jaejoong terlepas dari pintu dan Kang ahjussi meminta maaf karena tanpa sengaja membuat kaki Jaejoong terjepit, Jaejoong lalu berlari menuju kelasnya karena kakinya tidak terluka sama sekali. Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Tubuhnya bergetar, kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya diletakan diperutnya serasa menahan sesuatu.

"Muahahahahahaha" tawanya pecah setelah tadi ia tahan hingga perutnya kram dan matanya berair, bahkan sekarang dia memukul-mukul kencang jok belakang motornya sehingga membuat orang-orang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'sayang, ganteng-ganteng stres'

"Yak! anak muda, kau gila? Pergilah hush hush" usir Kang ahjussi yang iritasi melihat kelakukan absurd Yunho, yang mana saat ini sedang kayang di atas motornya.

Yunho yang sudah tersadar dari kelakuan absurdnya segera pergi dengan memasang gaya cool, pulang ke rumah dan melanjutkan hibernasinya yang tadi digangu Jaejoong.

.

"Joongie!"

Jaejoong menoleh saat merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, terlihatlah penampakan 2 mahluk sedikit astral berwujud siluman tiang listrik dan siluman bebek yang memanggilnya dengan suara lumba-lumba.

"Su-ie! Minnie!" Jaejoong berlari mendekati kedua temannya.

"Joongie tadi siapa yang mengantarmu? tampan sekali" tanya Su-ie, sahabat Jaejoong yang bernama lengkap Kim Junsu.

"Eeeeh... Su-ie liat?"

"Hemm, nugu?"

"Eh, itu... tukang ojek langganan Joongie"

"Mwo? tukang ojek? kok tampan?"

"Molla" Jaejoong tersenyum lima jari.

"Sepertinya kenal deh" gumam teman Jaejoong yang seperti tiang.

"Eeeh... Minnie kenal sama Yunho hyung?" tanya Jaejoong pada Minnie atau Jung Changmin lebih tepatnya.

"Yunho hyung?" tanya Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Huum, Yunho hyung yang tadi mengantar Joongie. Namanya Jung Yunho, tapi Joongie boleh memanggilnya Yunho hyung"

"Menarik" seringai tercipta di bibir Changmin.

"Minnie tadi bilang apa?"

"Aniya, ayo kita masuk sebelum Jang songsaengnim masuk kelas" ajak Changmin tak lupa menarik kedua sahabatnya yang setahun lebih tua darinya.

.

.

"Yo, U-know ada apa dengan motormu? kenapa jadi mirip belalang tempur begini?" tanya sesosok namja berwajah cassanova dengan jidat selebar stadion Incheon.

"Ketahuan appa balapan liar" jawab Yunho malas.

"Yang semalam?"

"Ne"

"Kok bisa?"

"Si kuda liar mengadu pada appa, ingatkan aku untuk mencekiknya jika bertemu dengannya hari ini, Yoochun-ah"

"Woah santai man... tapi sepertinya kau sedang senang, ceritakan padaku" ucap Yoochun dengan alis bergerak naik turun.

"Tadi aku bertemu malaikat, Yoochun-ah... Cantik, mata besarnya indah, bibirnya merahnya... aish ingin rasanya kucium" Yunho mulai melamunkan Jaejoong.

"Wowowow ada yang sedang jatuh cinta rupanya, bisa beritahu aku dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" Yoochun penasaran.

"Dipangkalan ojek Han ahjussi, dia memintaku mengantarkan ke Shinki high school"

"Shinki high school? Dia masih sekolah? Bagaimana bisa kau mengantarnya sekolah?"

"Dia mengira aku tukang ojek"

"Muahahahahahahaha... Seorang Jung Yunho dikira tukang ojek?" tawa Yoochun pecah seketika.

"Berisik Park Yoochun" kesal Yunho.

"Tadi kau bilang Shinki high school kan?" Yunho mengangguk. "Berarti satu sekolah dengan Changmin, apa dia punya teman yang imut? kenalkan padaku ya"

Yunho membeku seketika saat Yoochun menyebut nama Changmin, dongsaengnya yang terkenal evil berotak yadong. Salahkan Yoochun yang selalu mencuci otaknya dengan hal-hal mesum, tapi pada dasarnya Changmin memang mesum. Salahkan appa mereka yang mewarisi sifat mesumnya, sehingga kedua anaknya jadi sangat mesum.

Jika benar tadi Yunho mengantar Jaejoong ke sekolah yang sama dengan Changmin, itu artinya ada kemungkinan Changmin melihat skuter butut miliknya, dan pulang nanti dia pasti akan langsung terbully. Pantas saja saat mengantar Jaejoong, Yunho merasakan ada sebuah aura evil yang ia kenali, ternyata itu milik Changmin.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah 1 minggu Yunho menjadi ojek pribadi Jaejoong, selama itu pulalah mereka semakin dekat. Yunho yang terpesona dengan kecantikan Jaejoong sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan skuter butut yang selama seminggu ini dia gunakan untuk mengantar jemput Jaejoong. Yunho juga sudah mewujudkan niatnya dengan mencekik Siwon, bahkan Yunho juga menggantung Siwon terbalik di Namsan tower selama seharian. Jaejoong sendiri tidak perduli dengan kata-kata teman-temannya yang sering mengejek dirinya yang selalu di antar jemput tukang ojek berskuter butut. Yah mereka yang mengejek Jaejoong belum pernah melihat wajah Yunho secara langsung karena saat mengantar atau menjemput Jaejoong, Yunho hanya sampai gerbang sekolah itu pun dengan helm yang full face, kalau pun terbuka hanya bagian matanya saja yang terlihat.

Hari Minggu adalah hari istimewa bagi setiap orang, tak terkecuali bagi Jaejoong. Karena hari ini Yunho mengajaknya berjalan-jalan dengan motornya berjalan-jalan, hanya berdua. Catat, jalan-jalan berdua dengan skuter butut milik Yunho, bukankah itu seperti kencan. Kira-kira itulah pemikiran namja cantik yang sedang sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan ia gunakan saat berkencan nanti.

"Huaaaa... Joongie pusing! Su-ie bantu Joongie pilihkan baju" rengek Jaejoong pada Junsu yang sedang asik memakan keripik Mak Icih level 10 special edition milik Jaejoong yang dia menangkan sebagai bahan taruhan seminggu yang lalu dengan beringas.

"Hau hakai hapa haja hehap hantik hungie" ucap Junsu dengan mulut penuh keripik.

"Su-ie jorok" Jaejoong memanyunkan bibir tanda kesal.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Junsu setelah menelan semua kripik di mulutnya.

"Kencan dengan Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Yunnie? nugu?"

"Yang sering mengantar jemput Joongie seminggu ini" ucap Jaejoong dengan muka semerah tomat.

Loading

10%

40%

70%

99%

Loading error

"Mwo? Maksud Joongie Yunho hyung? Tukang ojek tampan yang pakai skuter butut itu kan?" pekik Junsu nyaring seperti lumba-lumba kejepit karang.

Jaejoong membalas dengan anggukan kepala yang imut, tapi karena terlalu semangat malah lebih mirip seperti boneka dashboard.

"Ya sudah sini aku bantu" ucap Junsu lalu mengobrak-abrik isi lemari Jaejoong yang seperti toko pakaian.

"Coba pakai yang ini" Junsu memberikan sebuah kemeja warna baby blue pada Jaejoong.

"Joongie tidak suka"

"Ini" Junsu menyodorkan kaos putih bergambar kartun gajah.

"Ih... Joongie mau kencan, bukan piknik"

"Ya sudah yang ini saja" mata Jaejoong membulat semangat. "Celananya pakai ini saja"

Jaejoong menyambar kedua pakaian yang disodorkan Junsu lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi, tak lama Jaejoong keluar dengan baju yang tadi Junsu pilihkan untuknya. Kaos v-neck berlengan pendek warna putih dipadukan dengan jeans hitam dengan sobekan di beberapa bagian, membuat Jaejoong terlihat manis, imut tapi juga sexy.

"Good, pemanisnya tinggal tambah jaket ini dan boots hitam yang kemarin kau tunjukan padaku" ucap Junsu yang menyodorkan jaket putih berbahan lembut. "Aku rasa rambutmu tidak perlu diacak-acak, begini lebih manis"

Jaejoong memegang surai hitamnya yang hampir sebahu.

"Tapi tidak dengan jepitan gajah ini" Junsu menarik jepitan rambut berbentuk gajah yang sebelumnya menjepit poni Jaejoong.

"Tapi...tapi...itu manis" protes Jaejoong.

"Mau kencan tidak?" ancam Junsu.

"Mau" jawab Jaejoong semangat.

"Makanya jangan pakai jepitan ini, nanti Yunho hyung dikira sedang menemani adiknya jalan-jalan, kau mau dikira adiknya Yunho hyung?" ancam Junsu dengan mata menyipit.

"Andwaeeee"

.

"Yo Changmean! mana hyungmu?" tanya Yoochun yang dengan seenak jidat lebarnya masuk kerumah keluarga Jung tanpa permisi lalu duduk di sebelah Changmin yang sedang menonton tv.

"Jidat hyung, ternyata kau... hyung pergi, kencan katanya" jawab Changmin dengan mata masih fokus menatap tv yang menayangkan acara memasak sambil sibuk mengunyah cemilan.

"Kencan? memangnya hyungmu punya pacar?" Yoochun mencomot cemilan milik Changmin yang dihadiahi lirikan maut oleh pemiliknya yang seolah berkata 'jangan sentuh kekasihku, jidat hyung'.

"Baru mau jadian katanya, mungkin dia akan menembak targetnya hari ini"

"Nugu?"

"Kim Jaejoong, teman sekelasku yang sering Yunho hyung antar jemput"

"Mwo? namja cantik yang pernah kau kenalkan itu?"

"Huum"

"Min, temanmu yang satu lagi, yang buttnya sexy itu sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Junsu si lumba-lumba pantat bebek? kau suka padanya hyung?" Yoochun mengangguk penuh semangat. "Kayaknya sih belum, horor gitu"

"Min, suruh dia kemari" bujuk Yoochun semangat.

"Wani piro?" tanya Changmin dengan muka sengak.

.

.

Yunho sedang dalam perjalan menuju rumah Jaejoong, hatinya berbunga-bunga. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah kencan pertama mereka dan Yunho berencana akan menyatakan perasaannya hari ini. Selain itu appanya sudah menyerahkan kembali motor sport miliknya, setidaknya dia tidak perlu lagi membawa skuter butut milik appanya saat masih kuliah dulu yang sudah dipastikan usianya lebih tua dari Yunho dan seharusnya masuk museum.

.

Hah senangnya hatiku, hari ini aku berkencan dengan malaikat yang sudah menjerat hatiku selama seminggu ini. Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yang berhasil menjungkir balikan hidupku, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku akan membuat Kim Jaejoong hanya milik Jung Yunho seorang, jika ada yang berani mencoba merebutnya dariku, langkahi dulu mayat Siwon si kuda liar. Hey, aku tidak rela jika aku mati dan Jaejoong jadi milik orang lain. Posessif? Whatever, yang penting jadi pacar Boojae. Boojae? pasti kalian bingung, Boo adalah panggilan sayangku pada Jaejoong karena dia sangat imut, manis bukan? Boojae bahkan menanggilku Yunnie, kami benar-benar seperti couple aniya? hehehehehehe.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan rumahnya, aku lihat ada Chulie ahjuma sedang menyiram bunga. Segera saja aku turun dan menyapanya, sekalian ijin sama calon mertua buat bawa kabur anaknya, muahahahahaha.

.

"Annyeong ahjuma"

"Yunho-ah, mau pergi dengan Joongie eoh?" tanya Heechul ramah.

"Ne ahjuma, apa Joongie ada?"

"Ada, sedang sibuk memilih baju dengan Junsu, anak itu seperti akan kencan saja" Yunho menggaruk kepalanya mendengar kata-kata Heechul. "Masuklah dulu"

Yunho mengikuti Heechul masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar ne, ahjuma panggilkan Joongie dulu" Heechul naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Jaejoong.

"Waaa... umma kenapa tidak bilang, bagaimana ini Joongie belum berdandan"

Terdengar teriakan dari lantai dua, dan Yunho mengenali suara tersebut milik Jaejoong. Yunho terkekeh mendengar jeritan frustasi milik Jaejoong di tambah suara melengking Junsu yang berniat menenangkannya malah ikut heboh.

"Yunnie, mianhae menunggu lama" Yunho menoleh ke arah tangga dan membeku seketika.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong dengan pandangan sulit diungkapkan, Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat sempurna di mata Yunho.

"Kau sudah siap? ayo kita berangkat" ajak Yunho saat tersadar dari keterpesonaannya pada Jaejoong.

"Umma, Joongie pergi dulu ne" Jaejoong berpamitan pada Heechul tak lupa mencium kedua pipi Heechul.

"Hati-hati ne" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong yang sedang mepoutkan bibir karena rambutnya acak-acakan. "Yunho-ah, jaga Joongie baik-baik dan pulangkan sebelum jam 10 malam ne"

"Ne, ahjuma. Aku akan mengembalikan Joongie dengan selamat, kami pergi dulu ahjuma" ijin Yunho. "Ayo Boojae"

Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong, lalu membawanya menuju motor sport merah yang terparkir manis di pekarangan rumah Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong sendiri sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Eeeeh... motor Yunnie kok beda?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat skuter butut Yunho berubah menjadi motor sport.

"Kenapa? Boojae lebih suka naik skuter butut milik Yunnie?"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

"Sebenarnya Joongie suka skuter punya Yunnie, antik. Joongie sebenarnya bosan naik motor seperti ini, soalnya motor punya Joongie juga seperti ini..." tunjuk Jaejoong pada motor sport milik Yunho. "...cuma warnanya putih"

Yunho terdiam saat mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong, memang benar motor Jaejoong yang seminggu lalu masuk bengkel juga motor sport, tapi entah apa yang dia perbuat hingga berakhir di bengkel. Lagi pula hanya Jaejoong yang bersedia naik skuter butut miliknya, sedangkan teman-temannya malah mengejeknya kecuali Yoochun, dia lebih tertarik pada sahabat Jaejoong dari pada skuter butut miliknya. Mau Yunho kuliah dengan skuter butut, atau motor sport ataupun jalan kaki pun dia tidak perduli, yang penting buatnya Jung Yunho adalah sahabatnya, simple sih cuma agak abstrak pemikirannya.

"Begitu ya, baiklah tunggu sebentar" Yunho mengambil ponsel lalu menghubungi seseorang.

Tidak berapa lama muncullah sesosok namja mengendarai skuter butut Yunho.

"Yo U-know, ini kubawakan skutermu" ucap namja yang membawa skuter butut Yunho.

"Gomawo Yoochun-ah, ini kunci motorku. Bawa pulang sekalian" Yunho menaiki skuter butut miliknya lalu menyerahkan kunci motor sport miliknya. "Aku akan kencan dengan Boojae, jadi kau bawa pulang motorku, awas kalau sampai lecet. Kusikat jidat lebarmu hingga kinclong"

"Ne, ne bawel. Pantas saja Changmin malas membawakannya untukmu" ucap Yoochun tidak di dengar Yunho karena sudah tancap gas, poor Yoochun.

"Hyung, kau mau ke rumah Changmin kan?" tanya Junsu menarik baju Yoochun yang sudah duduk manis di motor sport Yunho.

Yoochun yang merasa bajunya ditarik menoleh, betapa kagetnya dia saat mengetahui yang menarik bajunya adalah Junsu, namja imut yang jadi incarannya selama ini.

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Aku ikut ya?" Junsu memohon pada Yoochun dengan jurus Duck eyes. "Aku ga ada teman hyung, lagupula di rumahku juga sepi"

Yoochun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar, seperti mendapat undian berhadiah 2 milyar saat Junsu memintanya diantar ketempat Changmin. Kesempatan untuk mendekati si imut butt sexy, pikirnya.

"Ya sudah ayo naik" ajak Yoochun.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung, aku ambil cemilan hasil taruhan dengan Joongie. Minnie pasti senang jika kubagi bagiannya" Junsu lalu berlari masuk kedalam rumah Jaejoong dan tak lama keluar lagi dengan sekantong besar cemilan yang isinya 20 bungkus Mak Icih level 10 spesial edition.

.

.

Setelah puas bermain dan berputar-putar tidak terasa hari sudah gelap, Yunho memutuskan untuk membawa Jaejoong ke sungai Han. Setelah memarkirkan skuter miliknya, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berjalan di sepanjang pinggiran sungai Han. Ternyata tempat tersebut lumayan ramai, banyak pasangan yang juga menikmati pemandangan sungai Han dimalam hari.

Saat sedang berjalan bersama Yunho, Jaejoong melihat antrian panjang di sebuah stan makanan.

"Yunnie, mereka sedang antri apa? pembagian sembako gratis?"

"Aniya, mereka sedang antri di depan stan yang menjual cilok"

"Cilok? apa itu makanan?"

"Ne, rasanya enak. Kau mau coba Boo?"

"Benarkah?" Yunho menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ah~ Joongie mau cilok" ucap Jaejoong sambil loncat-loncat dan menarik-narik lengan Yunho.

"Tapi kau tunggu di sini ne, jangan kemana-mana" Jaejoong mengangguk semangat.

10 menit kemudian Yunho datang membawa sebuah plastik dengan uap yang mengepul, terlihat jelas jika isi plastik tersebut sangatlah panas.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho datang membawa plastik yang menurutnya adalah cilok, langsung berbinar.

"Makannya pelan-pelan Boo, ciloknya panas"

"Ne" Jaejoong menusuk sebuah cilok dan meniup sebentar lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. "Yunnie, ini enak sekali. Joongie baru kali ini makan"

Yunho hanya tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong memakan cilok dengan semangat, benar-benar lucu.

"Boo... ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"

Jaejoong yang sedang serius makan ciloknya menatap Yunho tatapan yang sangat imut hingga membuat Yunho hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"Hatakan haja hunnie" ucap Jaejoong dengan mulut penuh cilok terakhirnya namun tetap cantik dimata Yunho, cinta memang bisa membuat buta.

"Boo, sebenarnya aku... suka... aniya cinta... terpesona... terpikat... pada... aish, susah sekali mengatakannya" rutuk Yunho frustasi tak lupa dia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Maksud Yunnie apa sih, Joongie ga ngerti" Jaejoong ilfil liat tingkah Yunho yang seperti orang gila, gila karena cinta.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong kembali lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Sebenarnya Yunnie suka dengan Boojae, aniya cinta lebih tepatnya. Boojae mau ga jadi pacar Yunnie" Yunho berharap-harap cemas.

"Yunnie suka Joongie?" tunjuk Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Yunho.

"Yunnie nembak Joongie?" lagi-lagi di jawab dengan anggukan.

"Serius?"

"Ne" jawab Yunho mantab.

"Kok Yunnie ga bilang saranghae ke Joongie" ucap Jaejoong polos.

Gubrak

Yunho lupa menggunakan kata yang sangat penting tersebut.

"Okeh, Yunnie ulangi lagi. Boojae SARANGHAE, mau ga jadi pacar Yunnie?" ucap Yunho dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata saranghae.

"Nado saranghae Yunnie, Joongie mau jadi pacar Yunnie" Jaejoong menunduk dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Jadi sekarang kita pacaran ne?" Jaejoong menganggukan kepala.

"Gomawo Boojae" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Yunnie sesak, Joongie ga bisa nafas" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Boo kau minta di poppo eoh" goda Yunho saat melihat bibir sexy Jaejoong.

"Eeehhh, Yunnie mau poppo Joongie" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan malah membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Baiklah kalo Yunnie memang mau poppo bibir Joongie... Joongie siap, nih" Jaejoong memejamkan mata dengan bibir dimajukan hingga 5cm.

"Kau serius, Boo?" Yunho menelan liur melihat pemandangan mengiurkan di depan matanya.

"Serius, beneran... kan Yunnie pacar Joongie" ucap Jaejoong masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Okelah kalo begitu" Yunho mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong.

30cm

25cm

20cm

'Eeehhh, hidung Joongie kok gatal sih' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

15cm

'Aigooo makin tambah gatal, ottokae Yunnie kan mau poppo Joongie'

10cm

'Ah~ Joongie ga kuat!' jerit Jaejoong frustasi.

5cm

HATCHIIII

"Hatchi... Yunnie mianhae hatchi hidung Joongie gatal hatchi" Jaejoong terus saja bersin.

"Gwaenchana Boo" jawab Yunho datar.

"Huaaa apa itu di muka Yunnie" tunjuk Jaejoong pada cairan bening nista yang menempel tidak elit di wajah tampan Yunho.

"Ini bukan apa-apa Boo, cuma..." Yunho tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Cuma apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Cuma ingusmu Boo" cicit Yunho.

"Mwo? mianhae Yunnie, Joongie ga sengaja. Tadi hidung Joongie gatal, hatchi"

"Sepertinya kau kedinginan Boo, ayo kita pulang. Lagipula aku harus memulangkanmu sebelum jam 10 malam" ajak Yunho lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menuju tempat tadi dia parkir skuter bututnya.

Tepat seperti perkiraan Yunho, skuter bututnya masih diam di tempatnya, padahal Yunho meninggalkannya hampir selama satu jam. Mungkin karena butut jadi tidak ada yang tertarik, padahal untuk urusan mesin tidak kalah dengan motor baru. Sama halnya dengan manusia, jangan menilai sesuatu dari tampilan luarnya tapi lihatlah dalamannya, eh kok agak absurd ya.

.

Skuter butut milik appa masih ada, pasti ga ada yang berminat gara-gara penampilan bututnya. Tapi kalo tadi bawa si merah, bisa-bisa pulang jalan kaki. Baiklah mungkin skuter ini akan menjadi saksi cintaku dengan Boojae, sama seperti kisah cinta appa dan umma. Ada bagusnya juga, jadi nanti bisa diceritakan pada anak cucu. Saksi cinta dua generasi, bagus bukan jika dibuat sebuah cerita. Tapi main castnya harus aku dan Joongie, ya kali skuter butut ini kecuali dia bisa berubah kayak bumblebee, muahahahahaha.

Dan akhirnya Boojae pun menjadi milikku seorang, yeah langkahi mayat Siwon dulu baru boleh berusaha merebut Boojae dariku.

.

Ommo ommo ini nyata kan? Joongie akhir jadi pacar Yunnie? Rasanya bagai mendapatkan boneka gajah seukuran gajah aslinya hahahahaha.

Tapi Joongie penasaran dari kapan Yunnie menyukai Joongie, apa sebaiknya Joongie tanya saja.

"Yunnie dari kapan suka Joongie?" dengan semua keberanian Joongie bertanya pada Yunnie yang sudah duduk di skuter miliknya yang sangat keren itu.

Yunnie tersenyum dan memberikanku helm.

"Pakailah dulu, setelah itu Yunnie akan beritahu" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutku. "Yunnie juga harus secepatnya mengantar princess pulang, lagi pula princess sudah kedingingan"

"Joongie namja, jadi harusnya prince" ucapku kesal. "Lagipula Yunnie tau dari mana Joongie kedinginan"

"Hidungmu merah Boo dan tadi kau juga bersin-bersin, jadi ayo kita pulang besok kita bakal ketemu lagi karena Yunnie akan tetap mengantar jemput Joongie"

Huaaa, kata-kata Yunnie membuat hati Joongie melted.

"Uum Yunnie belum jawab pertanyaan Joongie" rajukku saat sudah duduk manis di jok belakang skuter keren Yunnie.

Yunnie lalu menjalankan skuternya pelan.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Yunnie pura-pura lupa, sebal.

"Yang tadi, sejak kapan Yunnie suka Joongie?"

"Ah, itu... sejak pertama kali melihatmu Boo, saat kau mengira jika Yunnie adalah Han ahjussi"

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne, Yunnie merasa melihat malaikat yang turun ke bumi... sangat cantik"

Huaa... muka Joongie panas.

"Yunnie..."

"Ne?"

"Joongie juga suka Yunnie waktu Joongie kira Yunnie itu Han ahjussi, terus Yunnie marah-marah. Yunnie tampan hihihihihihi" huaaa wajahku makin panas, pasti merah seperti tomat.

"Berarti kita cinta pada pandangan pertama Boo, Saranghae Boojae"

"Ne, NADO SARANGHAE YUNNIE BEAR... MY LOVELY OJEK HYUNG!"

SARANGHAE OJEK HYUNG... ALWAYS FOREVER STILL LOVE YOU!

.

.

.

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

Thank to **GOMCHI46 **yang udah kasih ane saran buat bikin nih FF, waktu ide ini melintas tanpa permisi pas kita pulang dari Blitz. This is for ya...

Untuk reader, plis jangan lempar ane pake **JUMROH **kalo romance-nya hambar, ane ga jago bikin romance.

**-KURO-**


End file.
